


Hot Dogs and Coffee Creamer

by severaance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/pseuds/severaance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm like 99% the guy following me is my creepy ex and I managed to ditch him but I don't have much time so could you please let me hide behind your register?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dogs and Coffee Creamer

**Author's Note:**

> an oldie but a goodie

"Thank you for shopping with us, have a nice day, ma'am." Castiel said as he handed over what had to be the millionth bag of groceries he's handled today to an elderly woman who mirrored his smile. "Thank you, lovely, you have a good day." She reached out for his hand, and released a crumpled piece of paper into it. Before he could tell her he didn't accept tips, Castiel saw it was a coupon. For a hot dog. That expired three months ago. He just smiled at her awkwardly as she winked and walked off. 

It had been a busy day today, but it was just about time for a lunch break. The little old woman was the last person in line at his register and he was ready to close it off, when he saw a man carrying a carton of milk make a bee-line to his register. 

"Sorry, sir, I'm clo-" 

The man cut him off before he could finish. 

"I'm like 99% the guy following me is my creepy ex and I managed to ditch him but I don't have much time so could you please let me hide behind your register?" 

The words tumbled out of his mouth without a hint of grace, like word-vomit. It took Castiel a little bit longer to comprehend than he was willing to admit, but before he could react the man was already proceeding with his mission. 

"Shit." He hissed, looking over his shoulder before hopping over the little half-wall that divided Castiel's register from the rest of the store. Castiel looked around, spotting a tall, lanky man, who had quite a sinister aura to him that Castiel could sense even from across the store. They locked eyes for a split second, and Castiel noticed the man's eyes drift to something to the left of him. He looked down and realized it was the carton of milk the man currently curled up at his feet was carrying beforehand. The man across the store smiled in a way that wasn't at all friendly, and proceeded to the register. 

"I'm closed." Castiel squawked nervously. 

"Oh, I only have a few items." The man said. He had a very nasally sound to his voice, like he was choking on smoke. 

Castiel panicked. He was never good with confrontation. He felt something hit his feet as the man began piling items from his basket onto the conveyor belt. He had to figure something out, quickly, because the situation was growing increasingly more uncomfortable by the nanosecond. 

He reached for one of the man's items with a shaky hand and an idea struck him. He smiled and pretended to scan the item, then forced a perplexed look and repeated the process. He then set the item down and looked at the man. He focused on the bridge of his nose instead of his eyes, which were cold and hard to look at. 

"I'm sorry, this item isn't scanning. Could you please go retrieve another one from the aisle you found it in?" 

The man pulled a face. "You can't just look up the barcode or something?" 

Castiel shook his head and mentally crossed his fingers that he wasn't going to get called on his bullshit. 

"And you can't do your job and go get me another one?" The man retorted. 

"It.. would be much more efficient if you did it." Castiel stammered. 

The man narrowed his eyes, took the supposedly defective item and stomped off to aisle 9 - all the way on the other side of the store. 

God and Castiel were buddies today. 

As soon as the man had disappeared from Castiel's sight, he was tugging the man who knelt before him up by the collar. 

He had a stupid grin on his face. "Thank you, man, that was-" 

Castiel tightened his grip on the man's collar and cut him off. He all but dragged him the couple of feet to the break room, where no one else was. Castiel had it set up so he could take his break apart from his coworkers, who were boisterous and not fond of him. Once he knew they were alone, he released the man's collar and stood to face him, making intense eye contact. 

"What the FUCK was that?"

He was fuming. He would never have the audacity to speak to anybody like this but under the circumstances, he felt it was appropriate. He could've gotten fired. Fuck that, he could've gotten his ass kicked into a coma by a customers scary ex gay lover. Castiel had every right to be pissed. 

And it only got worse as the man chuckled in his face. 

"What? What exactly is funny about this?" Castiel demanded. The man only laughed harder. So hard, in fact, he held his stomach and doubled over. 

When he finally regained his composition, wiping tears from his eyes, he answered. 

"I just spent the last twenty minutes being hunted down in a grocery store by a guy I met in a gas station bathroom and my savior came in the form of a defective coffee creamer and a nerdy yet hot cashier. What about this isn't fucking hilarious?" The man started laughing again at the end of his sentence. Castiel squinted. 

"Using the bathroom is not a social experience. I don't believe a gas station bathroom is a proper place to seek out companionship. And the coffee creamer wasn't defective - I.. omitted the truth. To save you. Asshole." He crossed his arms. The laughter did not cease. 

"Oh, fuck, dude, stop, I'm gonna rupture something." Castiel glared and fired back. 

"Big talk coming from the guy who decided it was a good idea to rendezvous with the gas station bathroom attendant." 

"He wasn't the attendant, he was a truck driver who needed to piss. There was only one urinal and we shared it. It was very romantic." He pointed out matter of factly. "Who are you to judge, anyways? Isn't it in your job description that you have to agree with the customer?" 

Castiel scoffed. "Not when said customer curls up at my feet and puts me in imminent danger without so much as a thank you." 

The man's face dropped and Castiel almost felt bad for his harshness. Almost. 

"I'm.. sorry about this, okay? Let me make it up to you." He started fumbling around in his pocket. "Here. A coupon. Two dollars off a hot dog at that place down the street. Take it." He extended his arm, fist curled around a crumpled up piece of paper torn around the edges. Castiel squinted at it. 

"Did.. Did you get that from my register?" He remembered the elderly lady who had handed it to him as a "tip" earlier today. 

The man's eyes widened a bit. 

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, actually. Sorry about that. I guess that means that I gotta buy you that hot dog now." He grinned. 

Nice recovery, Castiel thought.

"And what if I told you I don't like hot dogs?" The man stepped closer after hearing Castiel's reply. 

"Is that you trying to tell me you're straight?" Castiel turned bright red and the man laughed at his dismay once again. 

"Alright, if you don't like hot dogs - or meat in general," Castiel choked and the man just grew more and more amused.

"...Then what about dessert? You look like a pastry kind of guy. Probably like scones or some shit. Old people food. Am I right, Castiel?"

When the man uttered his name, Castiel felt ice in his veins - until he remembered name tags were a thing that existed. 

"I enjoy the company of pie, actually, Mystery Man." What the fuck kind of sentence was that? Castiel mentally kicked himself. 

Mystery Man didn't seem to notice. "Dean." He said, and Castiel gaped at him with confusion. 

Wait. Names. We were talking about names, he reminded himself and promptly shut his mouth, which earned him a predatory glance from Dean. Castiel gulped and that didn't seem to ease the tension, as Dean's eyes honed in on Castiel's Adam's apple with intrigue. Castiel began to realize just how close they were standing to one another, but made no effort to pull back. 

"So, now that you've saved my life and we're on a first name basis, I think I'm obligated to ask for your number. You know, so we can grab that pie." Dean murmured, pursing his lips while Castiel's search for words came to no avail. Instead, he searched for a pen. Reaching into his back pocket where he kept an assortment of "necessary life tools" (a man couldn't leave the house without paper clips, a used match and balled up tissues, now could he?) he drew one, fingers trembling although he remained his composure. 

As he extended his hand to reach for the hotdog coupon, his fingers brushed Dean's hand and he felt cold yet electric at the same time. He didn't dare to look up at his eyes. He jotted the numbers down quickly and hoped his 0 didn't read as an 8 because of his shaking. 

Dean just smiled. 

"I'll keep this safe and let you take your break. I just hope Alastair's not out there waitin' for me. Then I might be in need of my savior once again." He practically whispered these words and either Castiel's head was spinning or Dean was suddenly a lot closer than he was before. He could feel his breath on his face, warm, welcoming, enticing. Castiel finally turned his head up, eyes wide as he looked at Dean. His bottom lip trembled at the thought of how easy it would be to lean in the two inches that separated them and just kiss him.

Before his could act, the door to the break room swung open. 

"Castiel, your break ended five minutes ago, why the hell is your registe- Oh. Oh my." Castiel's boss, Naomi, was standing in the doorway, and at the sound of her voice Castiel had jumped back several feet. Apparently, there still wasn't enough distance between him and Dean for her to consider platonic. She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Sorry, miss, I just wanted to see my boyfriend during his break. Let him know the...cat misses him. I didn't mean to keep him. I'll let you get back to work, honey." Dean piped up, just in time, too, as Naomi began to look agitated and Castiel was not prepared to deal with her today.

The shock of it all didn't set in until Dean patted his butt and slid past Naomi, looking over her shoulder and winking at Castiel. 

"You.. Get back to work." She said, dumbfounded, slithering away and closing the door behind her, just as Castiel's phone buzzed. 

"Quid pro quo. I saved your ass and you saved mine. When we getting that pie? Dean." 

Castiel bit the inside of his lip, but couldn't contain his smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

He hit send with the utmost confidence, and sauntered back to his register.


End file.
